


Behind Closed Doors

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a woman's work getting the duty roster drawn up. Unfortunately, the men in the room are only interested in doing each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it is... you make a throwaway comment and it comes back to bite you in the arse. Want to see the teeth marks? Written for the Naked challenge on teaandswissroll.livejournal.com

Betty tapped her pen impatiently against the clipboard she was holding. The CI5 duty roster wouldn't write itself and she was getting little help from the men in the room with her. "3.7," she said, sharply, "would you please let Major Cowley up for air? He can't speak if you keep filling his mouth that way."

"But he loves it. Look at him, gagging for it," Bodie protested, turning innocent-looking blue eyes on her that wouldn't have worked on her even if she hadn't read his personnel file.

"Gagging _on_ it, you mean," Doyle contradicted.

"Eh?" Bodie looked down. "Oh, bugger." He carefully pulled out his erect cock from the spluttering Controller's mouth.

"Thank you, 3.7," Cowley said, hoarsely. "Kindly remember that my gag reflex is not as good as your partner's and that I like to breathe occasionally."

Betty held up her pen for attention. "Before you recommence activities," she said, "we got as far as the Whitsun Bank Holiday weekend." She waited expectantly.

"Lucas, McCabe, Bodie and Doyle," Cowley answered, licking his lips.

"I'm sure we're down for the May Day weekend too," Doyle said, twisting his lubed fingers in the Controller's arse. "God, you're tight, George."

"I'm no tighter than usual, 4.5. And I don't believe I gave you leave to use my first name."

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Will they get the usual two days off afterwards, sir?" Betty asked, frantically scribbling. Honestly, the things a PA had to do nowadays to get her job done efficiently. She hoped Susan had put the immersion on at home. A nice long soak was in order to wash away the sight of all these naked man bits in front of her.

"Aye, as long as nothing urgent comes up," Cowley affirmed, shifting around on the couch to make himself comfortable.

"Something urgent has come up here," Doyle leered predictably, removing his fingers and stroking lubricant on his own erection. 

"Are you going to talk about it or do it, 4.5?" Cowley snapped.

Doyle grinned and nodded at Bodie. "Shut him up, sunshine," he instructed.

"No, wait," Betty protested. "What about—?"

Appreciative groans filled the air as Bodie, cupping the back of Cowley's head firmly but gently, pushed his cock fully in the Controller's mouth who took it all in a well-practiced and effortless move. Doyle slid into Cowley's arse just as easily despite the previous comments, his hands smoothing the tired, scarred body in front of him.

Betty shook her head and put her pen and clipboard down on Mr. Cowley's desk. There would be no more work done on the duty roster today.

She closed the door behind her with a wry smile on her face. Even if she didn't hold Major Cowley in the highest regard and even if she wasn't bound by the Official Secrets Act, she doubted that she would ever be able to tell anyone just what went on in that office after hours.

After all, who would believe that Doyle topped?

 

~


End file.
